1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise mechanism, and more particularly to an exercise mechanism for simulating rowing type exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical rowing type exercise mechanisms comprise a pair of handles that may be rotated forward and rearward so as to simulate rowing type exercises. However, the typical rowing type exercise mechanisms may not change the handles so as to rotate the handles sidewise.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rowing type exercise mechanisms.